elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Like Moths to a Candle
|type = Stros M'Kai Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Like Moths to a Candle is a quest available in . Background The Sea Drakes have captured friends of . They're being held at Saintsport. Quick walkthrough #Find Lerisa's Pet monkey #Talk to Crafty Lerisa #Find a disguise #Release Crenard Dortene #Release Haerdon #Release Mekag gro-Bug #Meet Lerisa #Get key to Storeroom #Save Deregor #Enter Captain Helane's cabin #Give Helane the antidote or leave (let Helane die) #Talk to Lerisa #Complete the quest Walkthrough If the Vestige talks to Kaleen about who to recruit, she will say that the key to finding Crafty Lerisa is to find her pet monkey Howler first in Saintsport. On the way, a stranger approaches with the name Telonil. He says most of the crew has drowned or have been captured. Find Howler, and they will find Crafty Lerisa. Follow the marker to find the monkey and Lerisa will sneak up from behind. She explains her crew and that she will not leave without them. Help her and she will owe them a favor. The plan is to disguise themselves into Sea Drakes and look for a portly Breton, a sour Redguard, and a large Orc. Once they are out, meet Lerisa by Helane's ship. Watch out for Sea Drakes with torches; they will alert the others if spotted. Follow the markers to locate each one of the captured crew and free them. Once they have finished, return to Lerisa by Helane's ship. She will be pleased all three are rescued. It also turns out her first mate, Deregor, has been captured as well, and is being held captive in the bottom of the ship. The keys are below deck. Find them, and then look for Deregor. Lerisa will pay a visit to Helane in her cabin, and will encourage the Vestige to come after they have released Deregor. When the key is located, find Deregor and free him. Then head up to the captain's cabin where Lerisa has harmed Helane, who seems sick and will fall to the floor in pain. Tell her Deregor is free and she will say that it is time to leave. She tells her crew to gather on the beach: Meet me there and we'll square up. When asked about what she gave to Helane, she will say that it is a jarrin root, a local poison. It will not kill her right away, but there is an antidote on the dresser. The Vestige must make a choice here, either let Helane die, put her out of her misery, or give her the antidote. Whatever is chosen, head over to the beach after to meet up with Lerisa and her crew. As a reward she will give them a Smuggler's Vest and some . When the Vestige chooses to give Helane the antidote, Lerisa will make bitter comments towards them about other ships getting wrecked. If the Vestige chooses to kill Helane themselves, Lerisa will say that many captains will be glad of these news. Rewards *91–377 ru:Как мотыльки на свечу fr:Comme des papillons vers la lumière Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Side Quests